Minor Characters
__NOEDITSECTION__ While #COMPASS has a set cast of heroes, each of these heroes has backstories and lore associated with them. This page is dedicated to those characters that the heroes of #COMPASS have connections to both through their cards and official artwork/animations. Voidoll Professor Voidoll's and #COMPASS' creator. Only ever mentioned through Voidoll's voice lines: "ワタシを創造した博士は、どこに行ってしまわれたのでしょう" and "ハ、カセ…… ". May be the character shown in the PV for Dance Robot Dance. Also created all the other doll characters. It can be assumed that this character created all of the technology shown in Voidoll's cards. Chunithmvoidoll.jpg|https://twitter.com/chamooi/status/981682843695824896 Dancerobotdance.png| Irregular Irregular is the name of a virus that attacks the #COMPASS system during Voidoll's Animated Short, her Ranking Season and her second Season Card. In the short, it corrupts and takes control of multiple Guardoll's and uses them to attempt to take over the system by capturing portal keys. It is destroyed by Voidoll at the end of the short. Irregularchamooi.jpg|https://twitter.com/chamooi/status/1043064668854480897 irregular1.png| irregular2.png| irregular3.PNG| irregular4.PNG| irregular5.PNG| irregular6.PNG| irregular7.PNG| irregular8.PNG| irregular9.PNG| irregular10.PNG| Dolls Dolls are the name given to the robots created by the Professor. Dolls.jpg|https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=66952449 Guardoll A form of security for the #COMPASS system. Appears unable to produce speech. Guardolls are more of a type of robot more than a singular entity. They show up as major characters in Voidoll's Animated Short. Securityroboguardoll4771.jpg Guardollimg1.PNG guardollimg2.png guardollimg3.png Voidollandguardoll.jpg|https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=64210581 Eledoll Eledoll is a robot that appears to have control over electricity. Electricshockroboeledoll-115.jpg Fladoll Fladoll is a robot that appears to have control over fire. Incinerationrobofladoll4649.jpg Metadoll Metadoll is a robot that appears to have control over its form, being made of a liquid metal. Liquidmetalrobometadoll774.jpg Unidoll Unidoll is a robot that, judging by their full name, defends an area of space. Galacticdefenserobounidoll2525.jpg Justice Major Kitty A cat that got attached to Justice during a battle. Appears in Justice's Civil Engineering costume. Spacyarmyalliancecaptainjusticehancock.png Justicescratched.jpg|https://twitter.com/hidekazu_cps/status/1116988844702756864 LOVE LOVE is an android that appears in Justice Hancock Animation Short. She and Justice appear to have be romantically attracted to each other. It seems like she can speak both English and Japanese due to her being controlled by an AI. IMG 2706.PNG love1.PNG love2.PNG Loveandmam.jpg MAM MAM is a former Space Army Alliance soldier that appears in Justice Hancock Animation Short. She used to be the captain of The 4th Squad inside Space Army Alliance, and after retiring, she now runs a snack bar "Snack Justice (スナック正義)". IMG_2704.PNG mam1.PNG Loveandmam.jpg|https://twitter.com/8180_Inc/status/1078827711039066112 Jeanne Gilles de Rais Leon Lily Mary Count Dunois Marcos Ririka Ruruka Raraka Rereka Roroka Magical Square Tadaomi General Tsukiyasha Kelpers König Jäger Atari Game Bazooka Game Sprites Matoi Grandpa Fireworks Workers Noho Sumeragi Rin Gouda Kenshin Seiryuu Tsukushi Inazuma Shoot Chemistry Club Member High School Boy Luciano Wife Baily Schultz Bull the Butcher Byron Duncan Gustav Kanone Feuer Ange Soleil Pau Reiche Stark Tote Nikola Alexandra Valvala Eleonora Clara The Error Violetta Butler Maids Dorchestol Diva Sanbal Arp Coquelicot Muma Phantom Exorcist Teddyrabi Mother Father Brother Maria Amistad Innocente Valentia Crueldad Unnamed Envoy Adam Idea =N= Yilanburg Zenit Logkiy Alma 13 Heroic Dasher Warrior Dasher Magician Dasher Megumegu Zel Ai Chi-Chan Mina Luna Lena Garugaru Parents Istaqa Ishtinicke Winneba Tyowa Wakinyan Unnamed Enemy Kirara Yurara Mimimi Animal Tubers Pororotcho Pollá, Archikó & Ápeiron Balarina Orchēsis Élenchos Son Granat Viselitsa Acantilado Melodiya Derumin Papamin Devilmintshiryuu Angelic. A. Yabutora Onigirikumaman Thomas Leila Reiya